I guess life is good with 10 seconds left
by TheRiverdaleVampire
Summary: Chic meets his hero and old friend Aaron Carter.


Chic jumped onto his razor scooter and hit his shin on the side.

"ouch!" he yelped and then scooted away out of the driveway of his new home...or his old home now.

The fact is that mama doesn't love him anymore and he had to leave.

Chic fought back his tear and kept on scootin'. Where would he go?

Then he remembered something. I secret place he used to go in his youth. The big pipe in the woods.

he scooted all the way to riverdale forest. he tried to scoot through the dirt but the wheels didn't turn very good in it. so he folded up his scooter carefully and carried it like a baby so it wouldnt hit his shins.

He got to the tunnel and patted it. "thats a good pipe" he said aloud. then he climbed inside. "sure is gross in here" .

he put down his scooter and dug through the leaf and debris at the bottom of the pipe. moving away all the dead leaf revealed another secret he had stashed here . his Young Aaron Carter cardboard standee. Seeing it brought back so many good memories.

He dragged it out of the pipe and laid it on the forest floor. Then he began chanting:

 _Here's a little bit of old school for ya_

 _That goes a little something like this_

 _I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block_

 _The popular one with the rising stocks_

 _So that's when I had this bright idea_

 _Throw the party of the month_

 _No, the party of the year_

 _All the fine girls couldn't turn it down_

 _Now all I gotta do is get my parents out_

 _Should I send them to a movie_

 _No, send them to a show_

 _Let me think, hmm_

 _It's gotta be long though_

 _I said Mom, Dad, yo why ya sittin' home_

 _It's a Friday night have you seen Aunt Jo_

 _And don't worry about stayin' out too long_

 _Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone_

 _Have a good time_

 _The door bell rings 'cause the party's here_

 _I'm crankin' up the stereo like it's New Years_

 _Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man_

 _(Everybody do it like Aaron can)_

 _First on the floor, you know that's me_

 _Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV_

 _I'm guessin' where I'm goin' 'cause I lost my head_

 _Then I jumped on table, this is what I said_

 _People all around you gotta_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Everyone together sing it loud_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Jump all around come on_

 _(Come get it)_

 _What_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Say it again_

 _(Come get it)_

 _People all around you gotta_

 _(Come get it)_

 _From the left to the right, make noise_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Here we go now, come on_

 _Uh uh what what_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na_

 _Things are goin' great_

 _Then to my surprise_

 _Some people walked in, I didn't recognize_

 _I said fellows yo ya gotta get out_

 _Open house?_

 _(Yeah that's what the flyers said)_

 _I didn't put out flyers!_

 _(Well somebody did)_

 _Then walked in_

 _The girl I'm crushin'_

 _And the kid spilled juice_

 _On my Mom's new cushion_

 _I turned around and_

 _Another kid broke the lamp_

 _(I hope they weren't expensive)_

 _They got them from France_

 _For now I won't sweat it_

 _I'll clean it up later_

 _There's a honey over there_

 _And I really want to meet her_

 _People all around you gotta_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Everyone together sing it loud_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Jump all around come on_

 _(Come get it)_

 _What?_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Say it again here we go, uh_

 _(Come get it)_

 _People all around you gotta_

 _(Come get it)_

 _From the left to the right, make noise_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Here we go now, come on_

 _Uh uh what what_

 _A.c.'s in the house, here we go_

 _Come with it_

 _Break it down_

 _(Go go go go go)_

 _Is that a car door_

 _Oh dang I'm in trouble_

 _Everybody get out now_

 _On the double_

 _I'm dead (your done) that's it for me_

 _I'm gonna be picked off my family tree_

 _Once Mom finds out 'bout this party I had_

 _I don't want to even start thinkin' about dad_

 _I'm hustlin' around the house_

 _Trying to clean up the mess_

 _I sure put my new white Nikes to the test_

 _The car door slammed_

 _And they're walking up the steps_

 _I guess life is good with 10 seconds left_

 _(Aaron)_

 _Grounded_

 _Aaron see's in the house, come on_

 _(Come get it)_

 _Uh uh what what_

Suddenly the standee started curling in waves like an unmoving inch worm. then it stretched itself into a thicker form. it looked like if you stretched a jpeg and then added cgi to it. Then it stood up. A blurry verision of young Aaron Carter.

"hello Chic, its nice to see you again. You've grown so much". Young Aaron Carter said warmly.

"oh, aaron, I have no place to go. No where to call my own."

"hasn't that always been the case."

Chic paused at aarons cold words. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Aaron extended a hand to Chic and smiled. "It's not too bad, Here, I'll help you get back on your feet"

Aaron led chic out of the forest and to his limo which was also a stretched out, fattened up jpeg. They both climbed inside.

"Driver, take us to my mansion I've been saving for Chic all these years"

"yes, sir" the driver tipped his hat at them then rolled up the inbetween window sheild thing.

 _Wow, a house just for me?_ Chic thought. _thanks aaron!_

"Here Chic, let me put on one of my albums for you" Aaron said pointing a remote cotrol at the limo tv which was that purple metallic bratz color. He clicked a button and the tv turned on playing his videos and songs like a chuck e cheese tv would play chuck e cheese related videos and songs.

Aaron and Chic started jamming out. they were jumping up and down on the hot pink limo seats doing air guitars. there was a disco ball thing spinning colors and lights everywhere, It was so cool.

Aaron Carter abrubtly stopped and turned off the tv and the disco ball. "ok we're here." he said. Then he climbed out of the car before chic could say anything in return.

Chic followed after him. they went over a mote bridge that led to a five story white mansion. there was like 1,000 palm trees and beautiful gardens. "this is your new home, Chic." Aaron whispered from a distance.

"what?!" chic yelled back.

"THis is your new home!"

"Oh!" Chic replied "cool!"

Aaron led chic inside to the trampoline room.

"this is the trampoline room" Aaron said, doing a flashy arm movement toward the many trampolines and a bow.

"sweet. i could do some serious jumping in here." Chic said.

the floor of the trampoline room was covered in blue trampolines. the walls were covered in pink ,yellow, and green trampolines. and the ceiling orange. you have to walk over the trampolines to get to the rest of the house.

they bounced over the trampolines and out the door to a hallway. It was a pretty normal hallway except that it was extremly long and on the wood paneled ceiling there was a (life sized cut out) stock photo of a man named Isaac holding a cellphone. There was still a getty images watermark on his blue suit.

"race ya down the hallway!" Aaaron said patting Chic on the back as he ran down the hall ahead of him.

"no fair! I wasnt ready!" chic yelled, running after him. This was the first time Chic noticed that this young aaron carter was Chic's exact same height.

They both clipped through the wall as they ran, laughing and laughing and having such a good time.

the room they clipped into was the mcdonalds.

"o hell yeah! Mcdonalds!" Chic ran up to the counter and ordered a happy meal.

"look over there" Aaron said pointing through the mcdonalds towards a big glass window. Chic's jaw dropped, if he had had a burger in his mouth it would have fallen onto the floor. Behind that big glass window. was. the.

coveted mcdonalds playplace.

Chic pretty much spin dashed into that place he was so excited. taking a look around Chic could see this was the grandest mcdonalds playplace on all the earth and jupiter. There were so many tubes it was possible you could get lost, so many slides, areas with annoying foam shapes you had to climb through, There was a giant grimace you could go into the mouth of and play in his stomache, and best of all the houses of every mcdonalds character + extra houses shaped like clown shoes and burgers and the arches and SHAKES.

Aaron appraoched Chic as he was taking off his shoes.

"Chic put this on while you're playing. Its a go pro camera. It will help artists in the future have refrence for the inside of the mcdonalds tubes." Aaron buttoned the camera onto him.

"oh ok." Chic replied.

Then Chic started climbing up a slide the wrong way.

"hey, Aaro- CHIC uh" young Aaron carter said climbing after him.

"yeah?" Chic replied.

"what if your skull was, like ,a sweet milk jug"

"oh yeah I've thought of that, actually its kinda happened to me before ."

"oh thats cool. I think about milk jugs sometimes."

"yeah, me too."

When they got to the top of the slide

crawling through twisting

colorful pipes

a window, of plastic, scratched

the arrival

of birdies house

Inside birdies house the walls were painted bright yellow, there were photographs of all her ronald mcdonald pals, in the middle of the floor was a giant nest filled with giant plastic chicken nuggets. They crawled around it to a rope bridge which they crossed effortlessly. that led to another opening. it was dark since there were no windows. it was a circular middle point, all pure red plastic except for in the center of the floor and ceiling were ronald heads the size of an action figures. they probably didnt feel great if you crawled over them.

still more tubes until

Aaron stopped crawling

"its time you go to heaven, Chic."

"huh?" chic said turning around to face young aaron.

All aaron did was point ahead. There was an escalator in a slide going up. Chic looked up into the slide. he could see the blue cloudy sky.

Chic pointed into the slide and looked at aaron, as if to say ' up here?' but he didn't say 'up here?' .

Young Aaron nodded and motioned towards the upward slide.

Chic shrugged as if to say "well alright" but he didn't say "well alright"

and then he crawled up. Kneeling on the escalator he slid into the sky.

Aaron watched him leave.

 _He was finally dead._ Aaron thought and cackled outloud. He called up betty on his sweet 2000s flip phone.

"hey betty, you know chic?"

"yeahhh.." Betty said cautiously, she had no idea who this garbled getty images jpeg png voice was coming from.

"Well..." chic pauses to laugh "heh he h heh "

"HE'S DEAD!"

"GASP!" Betty gasped.

Then she smiled.

"oh, is this Aaron Carter?"

"thats me , bebe" Aaron said.

"I didnt recogonize your voice. I'm so glad you finally killed him. I hired you ages ago, bro."

"yeah sorry I was busy writing songs and buying dogs."

"you really shouldnt buy so many dogs."

"its ok I love to buy dogs.

" ok but"

TH E END.


End file.
